


Five Stargate SG-1 things

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Comment Fic, Community: sg1_five_things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various tidbits written for the "five things" challenges @ <a href="http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/">sg1-five-things</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stargate SG-1 things

**Author's Note:**

> Five things Sam wishes she was better at  
> Five things Bill Lee learned about Daniel while they were in Honduras  
> Five lies Walter told to General Hammond  
> Five things Cassie only likes (or definitely prefers) to do with Sam  
> Five things Vala remembers about her mother  
> Five things Daniel did to make Sam stop chasing Jack  
> 

**Five things Sam wishes she was better at**

1) Singing. She can't carry a tune to save her life, but she loves to sing in the shower or while driving. She really wants to get up there on the karaoke stage one night and belt out something from the 80's.

2) Family stuff. She supposes she turned out rather like her dad on that one. Mark has to call her, remind her she's an aunt and that there are certain birthdays coming up, etc. She means well, she just loses track sometimes.

3) Drawing. She actually took a class once. She claimed it was so she could better express her designs by doing her own technical drawings, but that was just an excuse. Thankfully the newer graphics software packages allow her to fake it pretty well.

4) Love. No, make that romance. She's got good friends and a lot of love in her life, for which she is eternally thankful. Romance, on the other hand... she wouldn't mind initiating that kind of thing a little better than she does. She tries to do the little things, like remembering how he takes his coffee and flirting with him after briefings. Thankfully Cam is a romantic fool, because he kind of makes up for her unimaginative pizza-and-movie nights. But still, she'd like to reciprocate because she knows it would totally floor him and make him happy.

5) Saying no. Every single time the IOA or Homeworld Security asks her to do something, head up some project, select scientists for this mission or pilots for that one, she busts her ass to get the job done. Every now and then she wishes she could just tell them to take a hike.

**Five things Bill Lee learned about Daniel while they were in Honduras**

1) Daniel confessed that Spanish isn't "technically" a language he speaks. Bill thought he faked it well enough, but was surprised by the candid comment.

2) Of course, the comment came right after Bill discovered that Daniel carries a flask and spikes his coffee when he thinks no one is looking.

3) Daniel still says an Abydonian prayer for his wife and her family every day.

4) Daniel seems mild-mannered and a bit bookish. Imagine Bill's surprise to discover he's actually a bit of a player. Just ask the ladies at the cantina near the airport. Bill has started wondering if all those rumors about Dr. Jackson having a warm place to sleep on most any planet might actually be true.

5) Bill learned the answer to the age-old question...boxers or briefs? The knowledge could win a poll he knows the cafeteria ladies have going, but he's a little frightened by the proof they might require.

 

**Five lies Walter told to General Hammond**

1) No sir, I haven't seen Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter, sir. *What supply closet?*

2) Betting pool? Sir, gambling on federal property is illegal. I would, of course, immediately report any suspicious activity at once, sir.

3) It's not a problem at all, sir. I'm happy to stay late and proofread your granddaughters application essay.

4) Sgt. Siler and I were calibrating the power relays, sir. Yes sir, it required our undivided attention, sir. I don't know why his shirt is on backwards, sir.

5) No sir, the florescent lighting does not make your head look shiny, sir.

 

**Five things Cassie only likes (or definitely prefers) to do with Sam**

1\. Play Scrabble. Jack cheats, Vala loses interest, Cam makes up words he thinks are funny, Teal'c takes FOREVER and Daniel takes it too seriously.

2\. Go shopping. Although lately, she doesn't mind when Vala tags along since she can usually talk Sam into some of the more girly stuff. Still, when it's just her and Sam they usually end up at the bookstore and Cassie likes it there.

3\. Watch scifi shows. It almost never comes up that she doesn't watch scifi, but she likes to watch it with Sam. If only because they can point out all the inaccuracies together. Cassie still thinks that the Tau'ri have some funny ideas about life on other planets.

4\. She's only ever been on a motorcycle when Sam was driving. Janet wasn't too happy about it and made Sam promise to take it slow. Now that she's older Sam has offered to give her lessons. She's refused, but will still ask for a ride when the weather's nice and Sam has the bike out.

5\. Cassie only talks to Sam about that first year living with Janet. She knows everyone else loved Janet too, and she's okay talking about her in general. But that first year was really scary. Sam is the only one she trusts to understand.

 

**Five things Vala remembers about her mother**

1) As a child, Vala thought her mother had the most beautiful hair in the universe. Deep and rich, she loved it when they'd stay up late and brush each other's hair. Adria had the same hair, which made it all rather difficult at times.

2) Dalimums. Her mother wasn't much of a cook, but she could make a mean dalimum ~ a flat-bread filled with meat, cheese, berries and dalisius. Vala doesn't think they have any vegetable on Earth that's quite like dalisuis. Although Daniel took her to a Lebanese restaurant and the smells reminded her of dalimums.

3) Trinkets. Her mother hoarded trinkets. Rather like Daniel hoards books. Sam calls him a pack-rat, but Vala doesn't find the description very falttering. Especially after that one house they lived in that had all the rats. Her mother cried a lot those days.

4) Laughter. Her mother LOVED to laugh and have a good time. And, she could tell a joke for any audience. Vala's rather disappointed that she didn't learn many of the more "adult" jokes her mom could tell, but she had eavesdropped enough to have a pretty good handle on most of them. The one about the Jaffa and the sarcaphogus still made her giggle.

5) While her mother loved to laugh, her father's departures always took the light out of her eyes for weeks. It was a tremendous high when he'd show up, and so depressing when he'd leave. Vala hated that her mother allowed this, and still has a hard time understanding why a woman of such strength would tolerate such a thing.

 

**Five things Daniel did to make Sam stop chasing Jack**

1) Remembered how she took her coffee and would always bring her a cup when he made a fresh pot.

2) Proofread her reports for her, on the rare occasions that she asked. Not that he actually understood what they were about.

3) Would throw in his vote for the random chic-flick on team movie night. Claiming Teal'c needed the full cultural experience when really Sam just needed something without guns or murder for once.

4) Brought her flowers on her birthday.

5) Simply kissed her


End file.
